Belle (canção)
"Belle" é uma canção de destaque em A Bela e a Fera. É cantada por Bela (Paige O'Hara) e muitos outros personagens e moradores, incluindo Gaston. Esta canção é vista pela primeira vez quando Bela vai para cidade. Esta canção também foi indicada para o Oscar de Melhor Canção Original, como "Be Our Guest", mas ambos perderam para a canção-título. A música é tocada quando Bela se dirige à cidade para levar alguns livros na biblioteca. As pessoas da cidade parecem estar confundidas com a personalidade de Bela, que adora ler e não "se encaixa" para as pessoas da cidade. Ao longo da música, eles chamavam ela de "bela mais estranha". Bela parece estar entediada com sua vida na cidade, especialmente quanto Gaston chega para distraí-la. Letra Bela: Little town, it's a quiet village Every day like the one before Little town, full of little people Waking up to say Aldeões: Bonjour! (5x) Bela: There goes the baker with his tray, like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Every morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town (Falando) Padeiro: Good Morning, Belle! Bela: Good morning, Monsieur Padeiro: And where are you off to? Bela: The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story. About a beanstalk and an ogre and a - Padeiro: That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up! (Fim segmento falando) Aldeões: Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Mulher: Never part of ant crowd Homem: Cause her head's up on some cloud Aldeões: No denying she's a funny girl that Belle Homem: Bonjour! Mulher: Good day! Homem: How is your fam'ly? Mulher 2: Bonjour! Homem 2: Good day! Mulher 2: How is your wife? Mulher 3: I need six eggs! Homem 3: That's too expensive! Bela: There must be more than this provincial life! Aldeões: Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling well With a dreamy, far-off look And her nose stuck in a book What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle Bela: Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three! Reprise Bela: Is he gone? Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless... Madame Gaston, Can't you just see it? Madame Gaston His little wife No, sir! Not me! I guarantee it, I want much more than this provincial life! I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell! And for once it might be grand, To have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned... Versão brasileira Bela: Tudo é igual nessa minha aldeia Sempre está nesta mesma paz De manhã todos se levantam Prontos pra dizer Aldeões: Bonjour! (5x) Bela: Vem o padeiro com seu tabuleiro Com pães e bolos pra ofertar Tudo aqui é sempre assim Desde o dia em que eu vim Pra essa aldeia do interior Aldeões: Temos aqui uma garota estranha Tão distraída lá vai ela Mulher: Não se da com o pessoal Homem: Pensa que é especial Aldeões: Chega a ser muito engraçada a nossa Bela Homem: Bonjour! Mulher: Bom dia! Homem: Como vão todos? Mulher 2: Bonjour! Homem 2: Bom dia! Mulher 2: Sua esposa flor! Mulher 3: Eu quero seis ovos! Homem 3: São muitos caros! Bela: Eu quero mais que a vida no interior! Aldeões: Esta garota é muito esquisita O que será que há com ela? Sonhadora criatura Tem mania de leitura É um enigma para nós A nossa Bela Bela: Oh, mas que lindo quadro Quando eles se encontram no jardim É o príncipe encantado E ela só descobre quem ele é quase no fim! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de A Bela e a Fera Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções de abertura Categoria:Canções de vídeo games Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas Categoria:Reprises